Dark Chakra
by Twisted Vixen
Summary: Kakashi gave Sasuke a mission. Follow Naruto and find out why he's tired every morning. Wait til Sasuke sees what he's doing at night.


Dark Chakra

AN: I generally dislike Britney Spears, but for some reason I love the song **Gimme More**. Anyways, I was bored, this song came on the radio, and this story just popped into my head. It probably sucks, but that's ok. It's my first one shot and songfic anyway.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or Britney Spears (thank gawd)

**Warning:** Sasu/Naru. This means yaoi people.

**Dark Chakra**

A shadowy form jumped off the balcony to the street below. The cloaked person looked both ways and then ran off down the dark street going towards the village gate. The unknown individual hid in a dark corner waiting for the guards on duty to lose their focus on the gate. Once they did the figure snuck out beyond the village walls and ran off into the night.

Trees and foliage whipped by as the dark figure sped through the forest. The destination? Dark Chakra. Dark Chakra was right outside the village borders. It could be called a neutral zone for the surrounding villages since all ninja and villagers alike went there for a good time. No weapons were allowed and fights weren't tolerated.

The shadow saw the lights coming closer and knew the destination was close. Jumping out of the trees he/she walked the rest of the way. The music was blaring and the bass was pounding. At the side of the building the shadow stopped and pulled off the cloak revealing a beautiful female. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head with pins and clips. Even in the dark anyone could tell she was shapely, breasts most females would envy, a tiny waist that went into slightly wide hips. And she made sure she highlighted her assets with a pair of hip hugging black pants and a red halter top that stopped right above her navel. She grinned showing rows of perfect teeth as she pulled out a scroll and placed her cloak in it before sealing it. Then she went back to the front and went inside.

It was slightly smoky inside the club but it didn't take long for the blonde beauty to get used to it. Right now the only thing she cared about was letting her mind forget by dancing the night away. She slowly walked to the dance floor, taking no notice of the hordes of eyes that followed her. As soon as she got to the middle of the floor the music changed and a fast heart pounding beat began. Her body swayed, bumped and grinded to the beat. She didn't need a partner, in fact didn't want one. She was perfectly happy alone in her own world, no longer caring about anything else.

xxxxxxxx

A very loud alarm blared and a hand came out from the covers and slammed down on the clock so hard it smashed into pieces. A groan came from under the covers before they were kicked off and Naruto sat up and stretched. He looked at the smashed clock and grimaced slightly. That was the 3rd clock this week. _'Guess I'll have to get another one later.'_ After a quick shower, he was off to meet the rest of his team.

At the bridge, Sasuke and Sakura waited. Sasuke had his perpetual frown going while the pink haired girl kept trying to carry on a one-sided conversation.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura turned and glared at the hyperactive loud blonde that was jogging toward them.

"BAKA! You're too loud!." she said hitting him upside the head with her fist.

Naruto rubbed his head where it was swelling. "Ow….that hurt Sakura-chan."

"Then don't bother me. Don't you see I'm talking to Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke unbeknownst to her had rolled his eyes when she was turned away. He hated dealing with her every day. Naruto glared at Sasuke, who always seemed to have all of Sakura's attention.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that." Sakura yelled hitting Naruto again. Before he could retort there was a poof as Kakashi-sensei showed up.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Well you see, on the way here I saw a dolphin and I couldn't go on without feeding it and making sure it made it home."

"LIAR!" they yelled.

Kakashi shrugged and moved on. "Our mission today will be painting the academy walls."

"EHHH? That'll take forever!" Naruto groaned. Sasuke silently agreed with the dobe. Kakashi smiled behind his mask still holding up his little orange book.

"Guess you should hurry and get started then eh?"

xxxxxxxx

The three teens were finally on their last wall and by this time Naruto was almost sleep-painting. He tried to hide the face-splitting yawns that kept attacking him. Fortunately, his teammates were so busy trying to hurry up and get done, they didn't notice. Once they were finally done, Kakashi appeared and looked over it. "Well, looks like our job is done here. You all are dismissed." Naruto was too tired to even ask Sakura for a date and with a mumbled "See ya" he was walking back toward home. Sakura looked and saw Sasuke still standing there and walked towards him exaggeratedly swaying her hips. Sasuke almost snorted at the failed attempt at looking sexy.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to go get something to…"

"No."

Sakura looked deflated for all of one second before becoming her oblivious perky self. "OK, maybe next time."

Sasuke was about to leave when Kakashi held on to his arm. "A moment Sasuke." Once Sakura was well out of sight Kakashi went on.

"I have a mission for you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to follow Naruto."

One dark eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"Something's up with him. Lately he's been looking exhausted all the time. Considering who we're talking about, it should never happen. When he spars with anyone his timing is off. I'm sure you've noticed."

"Hn." Sasuke had noticed. But he had chalked it up to Naruto's ADD attention span.

"I want you to shadow him. Follow him wherever he goes. I want to know what he does all day and night even. Something has to be tiring him out."

"And why can't you do this?"

"I have more important things to do."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the lazy ninja's bad excuse. "Fine."

He walked off toward Ichiraku's figuring that's the first place Naruto would go. He stayed out of sight and watched him eat, followed him all around the village, followed him home. On the roof across from the dobe's apartment Sasuke sat watching for any movement. Naruto had taken a nap…a pretty long one as of now since it was starting to get dark. He got as comfortable as one could get on a rooftop and settled in for a long night.

The moon was high in the sky revealing Sasuke covering a yawn with his hand, hardly paying attention anymore. Naruto hadn't done much. After he got up, he ate a cup of ramen watched some tv and took a shower. _'This is so boring. I'm going to kill Kakashi if I'm doing all this for nothing.'_ But at that exact moment he saw movement. He watched a cloaked figure jump down from the balcony of what he knew as the dobe's apartment and run down the street. Sasuke wasn't sure if that was the dobe or not, but he followed anyway. At first the figure stopped at the gate, then slid past the unaware guards and ran out of Konoha.

"Where the hell are you going dobe?" Sasuke mumbled as he followed at a safe distance masking his chakra. At least he hoped it was the dobe or he was going to be one pissed off ninja. He had tried feeling out the chakra but whoever it was masked their's just as well as he did. Soon enough the person he was following left the trees and went to the ground. He stopped on a branch where he couldn't be seen and watched as the cloaked person neared the only lit up building for miles around. He'd been to this club once, not by choice, of course. When he was with team hebi, Karin had practically begged him to go. He wouldn't have bothered if Suigetsu hadn't chimed in saying they needed a bit of relaxation. So he sat in a dark corner while they had their fun. He had more important things to worry about at the time then being at a dance club. He focused back on the person of interest and watched the cloak come off revealing a blonde…female? He let his eyes shift into sharingan and got a better look. Yes definitely female. Yet, very familiar looking. 'Sexy jutsu?' he wondered. He was almost positive that the female was Naruto without the whisker marks. But why would he come here in the middle of the night in female form? Once the blonde was inside, Sasuke hopped down from the tree and followed. Once his eyes got used to the kaleidoscope of lights, he moved forward looking out for the blonde. He – err…she, ended up not being hard to find, as she was the center of attention. Her body swayed and every male eye in the placed strayed to her. Of course, no one cold help it with the attention getting clothes she had on - Tight light blue tee and blue jeans that hugged every curve of that body. Sasuke wouldn't admit it but even he had a hard time not staring. Then the music changed and a heavy beat took over. It seemed the whole place found its way to the dance floor. Sasuke cursed as his view of the dobe got obscured by dancing bodies. He rolled his eyes.

**Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
Public display of affection  
Feels like no one else in the room**

Sasuke glared at the sea of people in his way. He sighed and started making his way through the maze of people hoping he was getting somewhere close to the blonde.

**We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')**

**Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')  
Keep watchin  
Feels like the crowd is saying**

The crush of people was getting on his nerves. How did people want to do this? Sasuke was happy he had gotten taller over the last couple of years he'd been back in Konoha. He looked over some of the heads hoping to see a blonde one. Finally he saw a piece of blonde hair. _'There you are dobe.'_

**Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more**

Sasuke had finally gotten close enough to see his mission dancing to the beat. In all the time he'd known the dobe, he'd never seen him look that graceful and rhythmic. The closer he got to the female, the more his eyes strayed to the swaying hips.

**Center of attention ('tention)  
Even when they're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)  
If you're on a mission (Uh-uh)  
You got my permission (Oh)**

Finally, Sasuke reached his destination. But by now, the pounding music was embedded in his brain and his body began to move without consciously knowing it. His hands reached out and attached themselves to the blonde's hips. The girl stopped and turned her head. Those blue eyes widened as she saw who was behind her and she forgot her role. "S-Sasuke?"

**We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Uh-uh)**

'Gotcha dobe.' Sasuke grinned inwardly although his face didn't show it. He stared down into Naruto's eyes. "Keep dancing….dobe." Naruto cringed slightly knowing he was caught. The raven leaned down and brushed his lips against the blonde's ear as he commanded in a deep voice, "Dance Naruto."

**Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (Wait)  
Keep watchin  
Feels like the crowd is saying**

Naruto shivered slightly, the voice giving him goosebumps. Sasuke's hands stayed on the hips and guided the movements until they were moving together.

**Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more**

Naruto was soon lost in the music again. His head knew who he was dancing with, but he no longer cared. Their hips swayed and their bodies ground together. Sasuke's hands slid up Naruto's sides and up the thin arms ending at the hands, intertwining their fingers.

**(I just can't control myself, oh)  
(They want more? Well I'll give'em more, oh!)**

Sasuke's arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, their bodies still swaying to the beat. Naruto's eyes closed surrendering to the music, to the touch, to the dark haired man that had stolen his heart a long time ago without knowing it.

**Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more, oh yeah)  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more**

When the music changed, Naruto expected Sasuke to let go. Instead, the arms got tighter and he felt the raven's breath on his ear. "Change back." Naruto tried to get out of the arms that held him captive shaking his head in the negative. "I don't want to dance with some girl. I want to dance with you…Naruto." When Sasuke said his name like that Naruto couldn't resist him. Making the hand signs, he changed into his normal self, the clothes shifting into male clothes. Sasuke turned his body to face him and wrapped his arms around the broader shoulders. Naruto kept his head down shielding his eyes but Sasuke's finger lifted his blonde's chin (yes, 'his" blonde) until he was looking in the dark eyes. Sasuke cupped his chin with his hand and brushed a kiss against slightly chapped lips.

xxxxxxxx

Both males sped through the trees trying to get home. While they ran, they talked. "Why dobe?"

"Because sometimes I just need to get away."

Sasuke didn't bother asking what Naruto needed to get away from. It was obvious. "But why the sex change?"

Naruto shrugged, "I wanted to escape…just for a little while."

"Hn."

"No one recognizes me like that and people pay attention. They don't see a demon."

By this time they were close to the village. They ceased anymore conversation until they had snuck back inside the gates and were walking toward Naruto's apartment.

"Sasuke? Why did you…uh…"

"I wanted to."

"Oh."

They reached Naruto's building.

"Want me to do it again?"

"I…uh…" Two pale arms trapped Naruto against a wall and Sasuke's body leaned into him.

"What was that dobe? I can't hear you."

"I…" Naruto swallowed. Finally, he just threw caution to the wind. "Yes."

It was said so quietly, Sasuke almost didn't hear. Not that it would've mattered. He was going to kiss the dobe whether he said yes or no. But it did make things easier this way. He touched his lips to Naruto's. Naruto moaned and melted into the raven kissing him back. Sasuke's inner fanboy was jumping up and down in happiness. He bit Naruto's lower lip making him gasp and Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue in the blonde's hot mouth. Their tongues shyly clashed and twisted and Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist pulling him closer only letting go of his lips when air became an issue. Then he rested his forehead on the blonde's.

"S-Sasuke…I…"

"I know…me too."

xxxxxxxx

When Kakashi showed up at team 7's meeting place, it was to quite an interesting sight. Instead of one tired male, he had 2. And both of them looked ready to kill the pink thing that wouldn't shut up. "Well team, no missions today. So you have the day off." Sakura instinctively knew today was NOT the day to ask Sasuke out, so she left. Kakashi looked down at the two males who were sitting underneath the tree.

"What?" Sasuke opened one eye and glared with it.

"So you found out what you needed?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He should've known Kakashi set him up. But considering what he got out of it – he looked down at the dozing dobe in his lap and ran his fingers through the blonde hair – he guessed he couldn't complain.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

AN: For everyone reading **The Masks We Wear**, don't worry. The next chapter is just about finished and I'll have it up sometime over the weekend. Ja for now.


End file.
